


Amongst the Ruins

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Suppli - Mari Okazaki
Genre: Community: 31_days, End of the Relationship, F/M, scattered pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they were over, Fujii could still find his things slipped in amongst her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst the Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days on LJ. The theme is "over the world and under the world". This plays very fast and loose with the theme.
> 
> I follow _Suppli_ through Tokyopop's release and I am, therefore, only up to volume five. I have no knowledge of the J-drama. This deals with events from volume one (particularly chapters one and four).
> 
> The line from the card is shortened from the card's translation in the Tokyopop release. The translation is by Angela Liu and the English adaptation by Liz Forbes.

She kept her apartment even after taking up residence in his home. In hindsight, it looked as if she had always had one foot out the door. But it never felt that way to her. Fujii needed her space. She needed room to sprawl and keep her secrets to herself. As such, she never kept anything too personal at his place for very long. Either she kept such things close to her person at all times or swooped in at the soonest possible moment and took them back to a protected area.

He, on the other hand, proved not to be so careful.

For four months, each attempted cleaning of her apartment turned up a new hint of her old flame. An old notebook of his was found atop a bookshelf. His undershirts were hidden in with her laundry. His sunglasses had replaced hers in their case. An outdated resume was stuffed into a book.

These were all odd, petty items. She couldn't understand why he had left such random things lying around. Still, she collected each of these items and placed them in a box. She wrote his name on the lid in clear, bold strokes. For some reason, she thought of returning these things to him some day. It would be some distant, strange day when all the awkwardness had faded from their memories and they could only remember what had drawn them to each other. It was a day she could imagine but not directly see in the distance.

After the four-month mark, she found a folded slip of paper hidden in her underwear drawer. She groaned at first, irritated to still be finding his leftovers in the most bizarre places. But that feeling quickly passed and Fujii opened it up. Inside, she found a simple faded phrase: I missed you. He had given it to her after their first protracted separation. She had attempted to hurry off to the station but he had slipped her this note before she scurried out the door. Five years previous, she had adored it. She had spent so much of her trip worrying over and missing him that it felt good to know that he had even felt an inkling of that for her. It was _she_ that had hidden the note aside to remember.

She would have placed it back in the drawer had she not caught sight of the card. _We're married...our new address listed below_. His smiling face shown up at her and seemed to speak of new matrimonial delights to which he was now privy. It had only been four months and he had already moved along. Or, as she had come to suspect, he had been moving along for some time. The days in which they missed each other had long passed.

Fujii crumpled the note in her hand. She she shoved the wad into her pocket and went to retrieve the box. She casually tossed it on top of the dresser a few minutes later. She opened it, reached inside her pocket, and placed the note inside. She did the same with the card. She gave once last glance around the room, hoping to find any last remnants of him before it was too late. Once she was satisfied that she find no more, she placed the lid back atop the box with a dramatic swing. She ran her fingers along the lid and said, "I don't miss you anymore either."

Later that day, the box could be seen outside with the garbage.


End file.
